Robin Gryler Wiki
Textens innehåll Den här sidan är dedikerad till en pojke från södra Sverige vars liv har varit ett fartfyllt sådant. Alltifrån världsrekord till patent av alla möjliga slag. Ni kommer i denna bok få se Sverige ur det verkliga perspektiv som idag präglar denna högerextrema ungdom ifrån södra Sverige. I boken "Pojkens vingslag" får ni även läsa om hur denne pojke tar sig genom sitt kärleksfyllda liv. Han startar även ett högerextremt parti, där man välkomnar mångkultur med öppna armar. Grylers Koncentrations Parti, med mottot "Vi tycker om negrar, alla borde äga en.". Boken är skriven av en författare vars namn är idag hemligt. Boken är skriven i det krigshärjade Karlshamn som efter många års atombombs-krig äntligen fick sitt slut i det sena 30-talet. Boken ligger på 1024 sidor med endast sannings-främjande information om hur Sverige om några år kommer att bli, boken kostade 20miljoner att skriva och bokens huvudperson Robin.G Gryler fick inte ett enda öre för denna produktion. Detta var synd tyckte Robin Gryler och stämde då redaktionen på 50miljoner svenska enkronor. Stämningen gick igenom och redaktionen fick efter många års hårt slit (med Sergey) lägga ner hela projektet som nu ligger recenserat på Flashback. "One day you are next to me, but second day you are gone and the third i'm dead to you... Then i can't stop wonder why this happend and thinking going into depression and in the end sucide... Why is this world so cruel to humanity?!" ' - Robin Grüler' Uppväxt Pojken föddes någonstans i de södra delarna av Sverige. Forskare är splittrade, men man tror att man funnit platsen där Robin en gång kom till världen. Platsen är idag kulturmärkt, detta för att allmänheten skall kunna ta del av äventyret. När han var dryga fem år visade han ett väldigt stort intresse för politik bland annat så gick han med i ND där han var ordförande under ett flertal år. När han var runt 11 år tvingades han att lägga ner sin politiska karriär på grund av att han hade fått veta att han var guds barn men också fullblodig rom (zigenare). Efter att den politiska karriären var över bestämde han för att börja satsa på att springa marathon. Han var så bra att han blev erbjuden en plats i Sudans löparlag inför OS 1988. Tyvär så tog också denna karriär slut då han som 13-åring skadade foten när han var ute och körde bil berusad och plötsligt blev påsprungen av en man, efter olyckan fann han aldrig motivationen för att åter ta upp löpningen. Detta var bara två av många bragder som lilla Robin klarade av under sin barndom, sammanfattningsvis kan vi säga att han var ett riktigt underbarn Började umgås med romerna Allt eftersom åren gick, började han allt mer känna av sitt romska sig. Eftersom Robin kände sådan samhörighet med de trevliga romerna tog han ett stort steg i sitt liv, och följde med på sin livs största resa. Han skulle resa med alla andra romer till Filippinerna, sin själs hemland. Resan gjorde han på en stor romsk båt som han hade byggt tillsammans med sin nyfunna kärlek Sergey, en stor skäggig man från det fjärran landet Rosengård och hans familj. Under denna tuffa resa trycktes Robin många, åter många gånger upp mot relingen och kocken kom då med kryddburken. Ingen har någonsin berättat vad kocken faktiskt gjorde med sin kryddburk då varken Robin eller några vittnen har velat berätta vad som hände men hade kocken fortfarande varit i livet så hade han nog varit mer än villig att berätta vad han tog sig till med kryddburken. Det lilla som vittnen har berättat var att det var väldigt likt en händelse som heter 1 man 1 jar. Enligt en sägen, är det kocken på båten som finns på denna kända 1-man-1-jar-hemsida. Efter fyra veckors intensiv förförelse på båten Costa Lota Money nådde de äntligen sydost-asien, det var ett paradis i den lille pojkens ögon. Sergey blev så lättad att han friade till Robin. Sergey kunde inte låta sin nuvarande fru veta om något av de hyss som Sergey höll på med, så han lynchade hela sin familj. Lilla Robin alltså blotta 15 år när han beslutade att gifta sig med sin 57 åriga kärlek Sergey. Smekmånaden med Sergey När de hade gift sig så valde de att de skulle tillbringa sin smekmånad i det underbara weed rökande landet Holland. De valde att tillbringa sin vecka där genom att hyra in sig på ett ledigt rum i en källare på en så kallad "Bög klubb". ''Varje morgon steg de upp och lekte med varandra en stund inne på klubbens lager innan de gick till ett fik för att äta frukost, och som vanligt efter frukosten valde de att ta en liten joint till det. Efter 4 dagar tog dock smekmånaden en liten vändning då en massa analkulor försvann upp i Sergeys anal och han var tvungen att åka in till akuten och stanna där ett par veckor. Under tiden som Sergey låg på sjukhus så valde Robin att åka hem till Sverige där han började bygga upp ett litet kärleksnäste för när Sergey skulle komma hem. Veckorna gick, och robin hade inte hört av Sergey på flera måndader. Robin bestämde sig för att åter igen åka ner till Holland för att finna sin livskamrat. Resan tog lång tid, då stormen Pär klöv Sveriges träd likt Emils hand i en vedklyv. Efter en lång vecka var Robin väl nere i Holland, han tog sig till det exakta sjukhus där Sergey låg. Sergey hade fått reda på att han hade springmask i röven, han ville inte smitta Robin och hade då bestämt sig för att inte komma hem till Sverige igen. Rätt upp och ner så satte sig Sergey och sket i en stekpanna, stekte skiten och serverade till Robin. Robin åt med stor aptit och fick senare också springmask i analen. ''"Robin övergav efter en hård kamp mot maskarna Sergey för att fortsätta med sitt liv." - Barack Mikael Obama Johansson Livet efter Sergey Robin sökte i många år innan han fann sin verkliga kärlek. Denna gången var det araben Mofasa Momdead Farash Muhummud Adbul Bin Kaddaffi Laden som skulle spendera kärleksnätterna med Robin. Robin och Mofasa mindes Sergey i många år efter Sergeys bortgång. De döpte därför sitt första barn till Sergey Mofasa Momdead Farash Muhummud Adbul Bin Kaddaffi Laden Johansson Grüler. Barnet blev det finaste barnet på hela Halmstads klinik. Hon föddes med ett helskägg och en passande hukkla. Man inledde födelsen med det brutalaste våldsbenägna ingrepp man skådat, en redig omskärelse. Allt eftersom att åren gick, föddes ytterligare två pojkar i Robin och Mofasa Momdead Farash Muhummud Adbul Bin Kaddaffi Ladens förhållande. Dessa två föddes transvestiter och hade både penis och vagina. De fick namnen Emil samt Viktor. Då Mofasa var muslim och trodde på Allah, ville han gärna föra vidare sin tro I hopp om 47 oskulder. Mofasa var nu 72 år gammal och man visste nu att Robin enbart var intresserad av äldre, håriga män. Robin jobbade för tillfället på Maraboufabriken där han packeterade punkterade bildäck. På fritiden spelar Robin och hans familj ett instrument som de fått ifrån Mofasas hemland, nämligen ett oljefat. De kunde stå I timmar och spela på de rostiga oljefaten, medans de dunkade till Eddie Meduzas "Heil Hitler". Patenterade vattnet Mofasa Momdead Farash Muhummud Adbul Bin Kaddaffi Laden var en mycket smart man. Vatten ifrån himmelen hade under alla tider varit ett mysterium, fram tills en dag. Robin sade att det var han som skapat allt vatten och att han ville vara snäll, han gav då vattnet till alla världens folk. Detta blev mycket uppskattat. Detta var bara en början, Robin började patenterade saker man aldrig trott. Det nådde sin höjdpunkt då hade han patenterat både livet och döden. Ingen fick födas eller gå bort om man inte betalat Robin mångmiljon-belopp. Detta gjorde den nu vuxne pojken ifrån södra sverige till den bäst betalde Jainisten i världen. Återgick till sin politiska karriär Patenterandet av vattnet samt livets öden blev nu Robins partifrågor. Han bestämmde sig för att starta ett nytt fräscht parti, där alla skulle känna sig välkomna. Partiet skulle välkomna alla världens folk till att nu leva av den fattiga summa pengar som den svenska staten slängde ut bostadsbidrag med. Robin var en lysande talare, och kunde få med sig hela folket genom sina noga utvalda partiprogram. Däribland ökad mångkultur och höjt barnbidrag. Barnbidraget skulle nu höjas till 3049 kronor i månaden. Robin hade under en lång tid planerat att ta efter hur Uganda och Ryssland hade gjort med sina homo-lagar, nämligen att göra det olagligt att vara så kallad 'BÖG' eller 'NEGER' i offentliga sammanhang. Dessa båda orden uppfanns av Robin.G efter valet 2049, då Robin hade fått nog av all jämställdhet och lika rättigheter. Han kallade nu alla sina partimedlemmar för "Neger-Chorrizo's" och sina barn för "Blattjävlar". Människorna utvecklades till det bättre Vid det här laget var lille Robin på toppen av sin karriär, han var både multibiljonär (räknat i dollar) efter alla sina patenter och han var också diktator över världen. Eftersom Robin hade patenterat luften och hade bestämt att det skulle kosta 200 kr för varje andetag som man tog. Detta gjorde att människor tillslut inte hade råd med att andas längre och var därför tvungna att flytta ner under vattnet där de utvecklade både gälar och simhud på fötter och händer. När människorna hade utvecklats färdigt var de nästan en helt ny sorts fiskar men Robin var kvar ensam kvar på land eftersom han inte kunde simma och var rädd för att drunkna om han gick ner i vattnet. Han kunde leva för alltid på land helt själv eftersom han bestämde sig för att inte betala för rättigheterna att dö som han själv ägde. Människorna hade nu det bättre än vad man hade haft under många hundra år med Robins parti i framkant. Kommunismen trädde återigen fram och folkmord stod på dagordningen sju dagar i veckan. Internet blev bannlyst från jordens yta, och man var tvungen att använda RobWeb istället. RobWeb kunde komma upp i hastigheter över 2 bit i sekunden i nedladdningshastighet. Uppladdningen låg runt 1 bit per sekund. På RobWeb fanns allt, både lagligt och olagligt, alltifrån sprit till enhövdade negerhövdingar. RobWeb blev en jättesuccé i västra götaland, men inte i andra delar av världen då det bara var Robin som levde på hela jordens marker. Robin hade inget att göra själv, så han var tvungen att skaffa några vänner. Detta skulle inte bli enkelt då Robin inte hade några vänner innan han blev diktator, och de vänner han skaffade sig under sin storhetstid övergav honom för havet. Fiskarna gick åter upp på land Robin kände att han nu behövde somna in, han behövde göra sig av med allt han hade skapat och därefter ge det som blev kvar till eftervärlden. Det vill säga kunskapen om hur man tillreder chokladbollar. (Politiskt korrekt: Neger; Negerbollar) Robin började vid denna tiden bli allt mer deprimerad då han inte hade några vänner över huvud taget. Han kunde inte bli vän med något djur, exempelvis negrarna. Dessa var kvar på land, men Robin ansåg att de var en egen ras mot vad de 'vita' var. Robin ville inte umgås med dessa varelser, så han blev allt mer deprimerad och tillslut skulle den slutliga lösning påbörjas. Hans självmord. Robin valde att med alla de pengar han hade begå självmord. Detta genom att han försökte trycka ner en falukorv i halsen, falukorven var 40 centimeter lång och gick hela vägen ner till magsäcken. Robin försökte svälja korven han hade tryckt ner, men detta utan framgång. Han avled senare på Lavesson's sjukhus utanför Katrineholm. Robin hade skrivit i sitt testamente att alla jordens vita skulle få ta del av den bästa idéen som Robin hade. Detta var som ovan nämt negerbollarna, men också kunskap om religionen. Att alla inte var lika mycket värda, och att vissa skulle bestämma över andra. Detta lade grunden till kommunismen. Fortsättning följer..... Kundinformation Vid beställning kontakta följande skype-namn: UlfJohansson2000 Kund- samt andra köprelaterade frågor kan frågas via följande nummer: 073-848 94 72 Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Minor editEdit SummaryPreview *Following * My Tools *Customize *Admin mod Category:Robin Category:Roin Category:Robin gryler Category:Gryler Category:ROBIN GRYLER Category:Robin Gryler Category:Eneryda Category:Södra sverige Category:Tibia Category:Fri idrot Category:Sergey Category:SERGEY Category:Rosengård Category:Älmhult Category:Nibor Category:Youtube Category:Robingryler Category:Robin.gryler Category:Robin Mikael Gryler Category:Mikael gryler Category:Michael gryler Category:Michael johansson Category:Mikael johansson Category:Robin gryler mikael johansson Category:Multinibor Category:Nibor26 Category:Anal maskar Category:GRYLER Category:GRYLERfryler Category:Malin gryler Category:Gryler.se Category:Gryler ab Category:Gryler aktiebolag Category:ROBIN Category:R Category:O Category:B Category:I Category:N Category:Www.gryler.se Category:Robin.Gryler Category:Multinibor97 Category:MultiniborGryler Category:GRüler Category:Grülers Category:Spanska Category:Robingryler spanska Category:Spanska med robin Category:Spanska med robin gryler Category:Robin grylers spanska lektion